


Swords and claws

by That_Weird_Guy_With_Four_Cats



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, Grooming, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Submission, Underage Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Weird_Guy_With_Four_Cats/pseuds/That_Weird_Guy_With_Four_Cats
Summary: Skaar is living with daken, why he doesn't know, maybe because they share the same status, maybe because he's lonely. But Daken has other reasons to be with him. Reasons that Skaar will be fully aware soon
Relationships: skaar/daken akihiro
Kudos: 1





	Swords and claws

Skaar was in a bed that was not his, naked. Looking at the stars and thinking of anything that wasn't what just happened. He thought of his people, back in Sakaar, and what would they think of him. He thought about the moon and the stars above him.

And as much as he didn't want to, he remembered everything that happened before, the slow, gradual way how he ended up like this. The first introduction, the gifts, the soft touches and jokes made. All so that he could end up like this.

"What's the matter?" Daken asked, right next to him. Also naked. but much more content with the situation. His hands on the back of his head, a self satisfied smirk on his face. And then he decided to sting the boy he just touched so deeply. "you're awfully quiet for someone that was so loud back then."

In other situations, Skaar would rip his throat out for this. But now he justs winces and moves to his side. He's tired and hurting, his backside sore, and sweat forms on his skin. And yet, tinges of an intense orgasm flows through him, memories of lust and passion still in his mind. And cum drips from his anus. Daken's cum.

_"It's just the pheromones"_ , he thinks, but he knows it's not true, he knows now the smell of pheromones that Daken exudes, and there is nothing, just him and his desire.

"Skaar." Daken says in that tone that he uses when he wants to be friendly, reaching out to touch skaar's tatooed shoulder. Skaar flinches for a second, and then relaxes, accepting his situation. The hand moves, slinding across his arm and reaching for his erect nipple.

Skaar has very delicate nipples, Daken notices as he teases the poor boy. Skaar moans quietly, burying his face on a pillow in shame, or at leats he tries, but soon Daken drags his face from the pillow and he is on his back. Exposed again to Daken. He doesn't resist.

Daken is mesmerized by the body he sees. Skaar is small like a fourteen year old boy. But his muscles are formed like a man. His chest is strong, with well-defined abs that most would envy. His arms and legs are also sturdy and muscular. And yet his face is boyish and delicate. It should be off and uncanny, but it isn't.

And Daken can feel that he's aroused again. With no pheromones at all. 

It should not be suprise, Skaar desires him naturally, as much as he hates to admit. And Skaar has great stamina. But it is. A tiny bit of guilt disappears from his conscience, or what's left of it. now all he needs t do is make that spark ignite.

He notices the cum dripping from Skaar's thighs. Lowering his hands he touches the boy's anus to collect his seed. Skaar's groans and Daken relaxes him.

"Calm down, in just cleaning." The cum flows from the anus and Daken takes it in his hand. When he sees's that Skaar is seing him, he licks the cum of his face. And the boy's eyes widen. Daken smirks and continues his ministrations and then asks:

"You want some?"

Skaar freezes, a part of him gets insulted by the question, but another gets excited. And he opens his mouth and close his eyes, waiting for the treat, and he receives. The taste is salty, like the other times he tasted cum, But soon he receives the seed not from a hand, but from the mouth of his bed partner. 

As he prepares for another fucking, he concludes with serenity.

_"This is my life now... I guess i can enjoy it."_

Daken massages his thighs and lifts them so that he look at Skaar's hole better. He ponders for a second, if he should clean it before using it again.

In the end he decides ro simply lick till it's all clean.

"Turn around." He tells Skaar.


End file.
